


Even as the dark comes crashing through

by Drarry_and_Severitus_4ever



Series: You Will Be Found [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, Have a nice week :), Hello I’m really bad with tags, M/M, Slytherin Harry, bamf minerva, welcome to my tag talk, what do people put here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_and_Severitus_4ever/pseuds/Drarry_and_Severitus_4ever
Summary: (Title from the Dear Evan Hansen Song You Will be found which I listened to on repeat while writing this) Harry is abused by the Dursley’s this series follows his life and the repercussions of the abuse.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Minerva McGonagall/Poppy Pomfrey, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Series: You Will Be Found [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643506
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this, there will be about 20 chapters and approximately 9 works in this series. I’m going to try and post every Sunday and will let you guys know if that changes at all.

He awoke shivering, the cupboard was pushed open and as the light streamed in from the hall Harry squinted and attempted to cover his eyes.“Get up you useless brat” He could just make out his uncle saying as he attempted to lip read. Before the cupboard shut a hard black boot connected with Harry’s chest causing him to wheeze and grasp at air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus woke up to a sharp rapping on his quarter’s door. As he answered he came face to face with the stern deputy headmistress.  
“I need you to go check on Harry,”  
“Potter! Why the hell would I go check on Potter?”  
“Just please, I have a bad feeling.”  
“Why can’t you go!”  
“I need to address the letters, just please Severus, just this once!”  
“Fine but I’m telling you nothing will be wrong.”  
“Just check Severus!” She practically yelled at him.  
He had never seen her lose her composure in such a way, maybe there is something wrong. No!? Now, who was he kidding the kid was probably being pampered by his family laying on him hand and foot. He quickly got dressed so as not to face the wrath of Minerva yet again and walked to the edge of the wards immediately apporating to No. 4 Privet Drive- the address given to him by McGonogall before she departed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“We’re taking little Dudders to the zoo; don’t even think about leaving your cupboard freak!” Yelled Petunia into the cupboard not that Harry could hear what she was saying.

Two years ago he had caught an infection and his aunt and uncle refused to take him to the doctors; after all they couldn’t deal with questions about all the belt marks and wounds on Harry’s back. Sat in his cupboard clothed in a big thin t-shirt soaked in vomit and other bodily fluids the infection had soon spread to his ears and left him truly and irreversibly deaf. As Harry felt the world go silent he was occasionally dragged out of the cupboard by his uncle pulled into the garden shed and hit with a plethora of belts and hammers for letting Dudley catch the bug when in reality Dudley was the one who had given it to Harry.

He couldn’t remember the last time he had any water or food. It felt like months, in reality however it was almost four days since he’d had anything to drink and almost a week since he’d had any food. He curled up smaller as his body was wracked with coughs that shook him and left him wheezing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snape gave a polite knock on the door of No. 4 Privet Drive. No answer. With a discreet alohomora he unlocked the door and slowly made his way inside. The house seemed quiet, no sign of Potter; his family were probably out treating him. He slowly made his way through to the kitchen but stopped upon hearing a sharp, painful-sounding cough followed by a wheeze. He looked down and to his right there was a small cupboard under the stairs with far too many locks to just contain cleaning products. He cast another alohomora and opened the cupboard door; he was instantly hit with the stench of infection and bodily fluids. He looked down and could see a boy of no more than five let alone nine; vibrant green eyes looked up at him.

Lily’s eyes.

He instantly grabbed the boy up and hugged him close to his chest; he was too light, he felt like he was carrying merely a bag of bones. He apparated to the edge of the Hogwarts wards and ran through the grounds towards the hospital wing.

He slammed open the doors of the hospital wing and Poppy Pomfrey immediately ran over alerted by the wards.  
“Save him!” Snape yelled.  
“I can but it’s going to be hard,”  
“Just save him woman” he needed to cling onto the last part of Lily.  
“Okay, you’re no help panicking here go and find Arthur Weasley and get adoption papers”  
“Call Minerva she was the one who sent me”  
“Thank God she did!”  
Severus sent a Patronus to Minerva explaining the situation and the deputy headmistress appeared almost instantly.  
“Is he okay”  
“No, but i can fix him”  
“Who’s signing the adoption papers?” Asked Severus while Poppy bustled around trying to heal Harry muttering a plethora of spells under her breath.  
“Us three, the ministry can hardly object to three competent parents”  
Parents. Severus a parent, he had never thought of having a child but he knew he had a duty to Lily’s memory to look after her son and so he apparated away leaving Minerva with tears in her eyes clasping at the bony hand of their child and Poppy rummaging through a cupboard looking for a potion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva and Severus have some choice words to say do Dumbles. Harry wakes up. (Sorry I’m really bad at writing summaries)

Thank god for Arthur Weasley’s connection in the adoption department thought Minerva. She looked down at the young boy who was lying asleep on the hospital bed next to me curled up with a hand protectively clutched around his stomach, it was probably instinct due to all the times he hard been kicked. They had just received the diagnosis results from a spell Poppy cast 5 minutes ago, a spell where the results usually take no longer than a minute, it turned out that little Harry had been subject to trauma since arriving at the Dursley’s. What was most shocking of all was that he was deaf, truly irreversibly deaf. How could someone do that to a child?! She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt the boy next to her begin to shake and yell in his sleep “no! Please don’t hurt me! I’ll do better next time, I wont burn the eggs, I promise” tears began to collect in her eyes and she let them run down her face as she pulled the young boy closer to her. She didn’t hear the footsteps behind her but finally turned around when she sensed someone behind her; it was Snape looking down at the boy with a murderous look on his face.   
“I’m going to kill them” his hands were already itching to make the potion of untraceable death  
“Don’t, you’ve already escaped Azkaban once, Harry needs you”  
“Fine” He had never thought about someone depending on him. Of course there’s Albus (that reminded him he and the headmaster needed to have a conversation after all it was Albus who had placed Harry in the Dursley’s care- if you could even call it care) but all Albus ever needed him for was spying it’s not like the old man actually liked or appreciated him but now there’s this innocent boy who’s going to need him and his support.  
“I’m going to speak to Albus” he said bluntly.  
“I’m coming with you I have a few choice words to say to that man”  
They alerted Poppy of their leave and their intentions and began to make their way through the twisting corridors of Hogwarts towards the headmaster’s office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They thundered into the room wands raised.  
“How dare you Albus” yelled Minerva “How could you leave him wth such monsters”  
“I didn’t know”  
“Shut up old man” chimed in Severus  
“Now Severus, is that how you speak to me?”  
“He is deaf, 100% irreversibly deaf”  
“I’m sure it was only a mistake”  
“A mistake” screamed Minerva, her wand flicked sending all the books off the bookshelves and onto the floor with a huge bang.  
“I will make sure that when Harry returns there will be measures put in place to protect him By the way Severus, Remus Lupin will be coming to see you in a few days time he needs to have an important conversation with you  
“Returns!” Roared Severus Ignoring the second statement that Dumbledore made.  
Minerva sent all the items off of Dumbledore’s desk with a mere flick of her wand.  
“He’s safe now, he’s staying with us. Myself, Severus and Poppy have agreed to adopt him and the bond is done” shouted Minerva, “if you wish to live you will never try and get involved in his life ever again”  
“But..”  
“Goodbye Dumbledore” Severus spat as they left the room.  
Once outside Minerva stopped.  
“I wish I’d punched him, he deserves it”  
“I agree, he deserves that and a whole lot more for what he’s done for Harry”  
“Speaking of whom we should probably go check on as he will be waking within the hour”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Harry had awoken from his deep slumber. He looked around confused at where he was ‘it was probably just a trick’ he thought ‘the Dursleys would probably come into the room in a couple of minutes questioning why he hadn’t done any cleaning’ and so he gingerly got out of bed; immediately noticing how much better he felt ‘that’s odd why would I be feeling any better?’. He reached for a cloth that he found on the table next to his bed soaked in water; he started on the floor and got down onto his hands and knees scrubbing at the floor. Just at that moment both a lady and a man walked in with murderous faces ‘they were probably here to punish him for not starting cleaning quicker but sleeping instead’ but as soon as they saw the young child scrubbing the floor sadness swept across their faces.   
“Poppy, please can you come here for a minute” Minerva said in her usual stern voice with her voice breaking ever so slightly when she looked back down at the young boy who was scrubbing even faster than before.  
‘Poppy was probably the one who was going to do the torture’ thought Harry.  
Poppy bustled over and once she looked down at the boy tears began to run down her face and she thought to herself ‘how could she be so stupid, how didn’t she realise that he had gotten out of bed and was cleaning, she should have set wards’ Minerva pulled her into a tight hug when she saw the tearful eyes of her friend . In the meantime, Severus had taken Harry’s hand and had led him back to bed.   
“You don’t need to clean Harry” appeared in orange letters above his head while he said it.  
“I’m very good sir if you don’t want me to clean I can cook”  
“Harry, its ok, you don’t need to call me Sir. I’m Severus Snape and these are Poppy Pomfrey and Minerva McGonagall” he said as he gestured at the two women who had since walked round to the other side of Harry’s bed.  
“Where am I Mr Snape?”  
“You’re in the hospital at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Don’t worry you don’t ever need to go back to your aunt and uncle's house” said Poppy, once again these words appeared in orange letters above her head.  
Harry couldn’t help a small smile cross his face at reading these words “Never”  
“Never, poppit. We’re going to be looking after you now. We also have something very important we need to tell you”  
“Thank you Ms Pomfrey”  
“Call me Poppy please dear. We are witches and wizards and you are too.” Everything she had been saying appeared in the now familiar orange words above her head.  
“But isn’t magic only for freaks”  
“No” Chimed in Minerva “magic is wonderful and can be used to do amazing things as I’m sure you will one day”  
“But how can you tell that I’m a wizard Ms McGonagall ” Harry said, speaking slowly when attempting to say McGonagall.  
Usually with most children they would say ‘has anything ever happened to you that you can’t explain’ but with Harry it was a bit easier yet a lot more sad.  
“We know you’re a wizard because you wouldn’t have survived the torture from the Dursley’s without your magic. Your magic helped keep you alive”  
“Okay” said Harry sleepily and slowly as his eyes began to shut.  
“Goodnight Harry” whispered Poppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave kudos ♥️ and comments 💬 
> 
> How are you guys? How’s life? Have a nice week :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading please leave kudos ♥️ and comments 💬 to let me know what you thought. Have a nice day :)


End file.
